The Yule Ball Papers
by MataTahu
Summary: What adventures will you find at this years Yule Ball? Based on our hit RPing topic at Harry Potter Portal. PG for slight violence, about what you get in StarWars. Oh, and Harry Potter is the Property of JK Rowling, no matter what I say!
1. A Ball too Crazy to mention

The Yule Ball Papers 

By (Mata-Tahu)

Too many contributors to list here, look at the end of the document!

**Chapter 1:**

_A Ball too crazy too mention…_

Rowan O'Malley walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts with pride, showing off her new prefect badge to anyone looking. The 15 year-old girl glanced at the dancing people with envy, wishing she had a date to boast.

"Ughh, I wish I could get someone to dance with, it would be nice!" Rowan said to herself, looking around the rest of the Hall.

There was Ross, that weird Slytherin kid that Danellen hung out with, dancing around on the tables. Danellen herself was sulking in a comfortable-looking navy blue couch, reading what looked like schoolwork. "Ah, there's my friends Hermione and Kenny!" Rowan thought, looking at the two dancing like crazy, "I should really find someone to talk to! It would be horrid to not even say a word!"

A few minutes later, Ross started calming down, apparently losing that butterbeer touch. 

Just then, another girl walked in.

"That girl, what was her name? Dorothy." Rowan said under her breath. 

Dorothy walked over to Danellen, swiping her book and throwing it over toward the tables.

"HEY!" Yelled Danellen, trying to grab the book before it landed with a thud some 10 feet away. "That was rude!"

Rowan walked over to Danellen, sitting down next to her, Ross sitting down on her other side. Rowan looked apprehensive, but was calmed by a wave of Danellen's hand.

"Don't worry; I'm not as crazy as some people think." Ross said to her unanswered question. "Well, should I go get drinks?"

Ross started to walk off for a few butterbeers, just missing Joseph walking up in a kilt.

"Hello, Danell… (ulp) en? Would you, erm, like…" Joseph staggered out, clearly embarrassed. 

---

End of first Chapter. Please note, people, that it'll take awhile for the whole thing to be transformed from RPing to Reading. Thanks for your patience!

~MT 

---


	2. Weird? What's that?

The Yule Ball Papers

By MataTahu

To Many Contributors to list, though! Look at the end of the story, when it gets here!

Disclaimer: All Locations and Some Characters belong to JK Rowling, Most of them are made by us at Harry Potter Portal.

---

**Chapter 2:**

_Weird?__ What does that mean?_

As Ross came back with the drinks, Melanie walked in the front door, wearing a baby blue glittery skirt and a silver tank top with a gray jacket, and high heels.

"Hi, Everyone!" Melanie, also known as Mel, said.

Ross noticed Joseph, wearing a kilt, talking to Danellen.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY KILT???" Ross yelled, grabbing at the kilt. The drinks fell to the floor, hitting with a resounding CRASH.

"It's not your kilt! I don't even know where the Slytherin Common Room is!" Joseph retorted, seeming to grow a little larger. "Oh, and, sorry to bother you, Danellen, but, Melanie? Would you like to dance?"

"Sure…" Mel whispers, her face glowing almost as red as Joseph's.

Ross left to get more drinks, weaving through the thick dancing crowd. When he got to the table, he grabbed three butterbeers and started to walk back.

"This crowd is so large, I'm dropping the drinks! _Wingardium__ Leviosa!" Ross said, waving his wand. "There, that's easier to do…"_

Rowan turned back to Danellen, trying to hold back the laughter.

"*Snirk* Oh, those two are so crazy! So, what's going on?" Rowan asked.

"Oh, not much. Thanks Ross!" Danellen Answered, taking the butterbeer Ross offered her gratefully. "Do any of you want to go outside?"

"Sure! It'll be nice out there!" Ross and Rowan chorused, looking at each other in surprise at their saying of the same words at the same time. 

Ross, Rowan, and Danellen weaved through the dancing feet (and of course the bodies attached to them) carefully, finally reaching the door to the Great Hall. They walked through the entrance hall passing numerous couples talking in a little more private space. When they reached the front doors, they swung open automatically.

"Whoa, I guess Dumbledore's been at work!" Ross said in mild surprise.

Outside was beautiful, with a blue moon and not a cloud in the sky. The garden was a little more pronounced than the year before, with more plants and fountains, and soft classical music playing in the background.

"Wow! It's nice out here! I still wish I could've gotten a date, though." Ross said, as Joseph and Mel walked out into the garden. "Oh great. Why does he follow me wherever I go?"

"Well, he could just be strolling with his, um, I guess 'date'." Rowan said. "And, yes, I would've liked a date too…"

Yeah, lets all be dateless together…" Danellen said, with more than just a little envy in her eyes.

"Wow, what a pretty sky… Look! There's Sirius!" Ross said.

Harry Potter, who was standing nearby with Hermione, apparently his date, whirled around.

"Wha…???"

"No NO you idiot!" Ross reprimanded, "Sirius the Dog Star, not your godfather!"

"Well, what should we do?" Danellen asked, looking at Harry with humor in her eyes.

Thus ends Chapter 2, it's a bit longer, you noticed? I just wanted to put more in than last time.

Here's a snippit from the action part of the story:  
~~~  
"....E-e-excuse me.....?" Danellen asked, trailing off because she couldn't tell if this person was male or female.  
  


The figures head turned down toward Danellen, as if realizing she was there for the first time. After a minute, the person looks up, as if waiting for someone.

Danellen began to get really scared: "_This person…is keeping me here…until the person who laid the trap comes back! No!" She thought, trying to shrink into the ground more._

****~~~

More soon!

MT :berserk:


End file.
